justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)
|artist = |tvfilm = Legalised |year = 1998 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) Medium ( ) |effort = Intense ( ) |nogm = 5 |dg = / / / |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JD4 Green JDU 1A: Fuchsia 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Light Cobalt Blue 2B: Teal Blue |pc = Rose Bud Cherry/Haiti/ /Ultramarine |gc = Orange/Blue/Yellow/Purple |lc = Cyan (Classic) Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = 56 (Classic) 68 (Mashup) |kcal = 22.6 |dura = 3:23 |nowc = BewareOf |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Juliana Herrera (P3) Nawel Amini-mirad (P4) |from = album }}"Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are all women. P1 P1 has black braided hair, and wears a red and white cap, a pink cropped jacket, a pink sports bra, pink leggings, and red sneakers. P2 P2 '''has brown curly hair, and wears a pink bandana, a purple shirt cut at the side, violet drop crotch pants, and gold anklets. P3 '''P3 has short brown hair, and wears an orange , an orange cropped jacket, an orange sports bra, orange leggings, and a pair of orange sneakers. P4 P4 has long black hair done in a ponytail, and wears a golden headdress, a blue loose tank top, a pair of blue shorts, a pair of blue knee high socks, and a pair of golden shoes. Bewareof coach 1 big.png|P1 Bewareof coach 1 jdu updated.png|P1 (Updated) Bewareof coach 2 big.png|P2 Bewareof coach 2 jdu updated.png|P2 (Updated) Bewareof coach 3 big.png|P3 Bewareof coach 3 jdu updated.png|P3 (Updated) Bewareof coach 4 big.png|P4 Bewareof coach 4 jdu updated.png|P4 (Updated) Background The dancers start off at a spray painted graffiti concrete wall, which come alive and animated. The wall has an elephant on it, along with other details. They dance in front of this concrete wall with graffiti still all over it. The graffiti is written with Latin letters and are styled like Punjabi letters. Later, the background turns black, only symbols from graffiti are visible. During a brief scene, a pink lotus flower appears. It seems like the background is taken from a rural street. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3, and 4: Put your hands together and shake your head. Gold Move 5: This is a Wave Gold Move and it starts from the right. Pose accordingly and then cross your arms. * P1: Bring your hands to your left side. * P2: Raise your right arm sideways to the right. * P3: Put your fingers sideways to each direction, and bend your left leg. * P4: Bring down your left hand, and put your right hand to your head while bending your right leg. Beware Of Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 BewareOf gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Beware Of Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 5 BewareOf gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while in single file Mashup Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers *''It's Not Unusual '' *''Price Tag '' *''Airplanes '' *''Superstition '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Price Tag'' *''Airplanes'' *''Superstition'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Price Tag'' *''Airplanes'' *''Superstition'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Mas Que Nada '' *''Land Of 1000 Dances '' *''Boom '' *''Airplanes'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *Mas Que Nada *''I Want You Back'' Appearances in Mashups Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Appearances in Playlists Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following Playlists: * All Songs A-E * Quartet * All Songs A-E * Quartet * Just Dance 4 Dance Quest Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Pine Cone Trivia * Even though the title used in-game is Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), it does not feature , even though the English title was used in his remix. * The coaches from Everybody Needs Somebody To Love or Oops!...I Did It Again may accidentally appear instead of the actual coaches for in the coach selection menu in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jfj8U_tp_18 * As seen in a screenshot of the beta gameplay, the coaches originally had a light blue outline instead of a green one, and the glove colors were lighter. ** These beta elements also appear in the menu assets. * In the Mashup, during the second chorus, the first time To Back Ke Raheen is sung, another "heen" appears at the end of the line. * A sticker of the song's graffiti flower can be unlocked in by dancing to Ma Itù three times. Gallery Game Files bewareof.jpg|''Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' Bewareof cover generic updated.png|'' '' (Updated) Bewareoftheboys_albumcoach.png| album coach bewareof_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Bewareof cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Tex1_128x128_43ec65663716dc0d_14.png| album background Bewareof cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background Bewareof banner bkg.png| menu banner Bewareof map bkg.png| map background bewareof_cover@2x.jpg| cover BewareOf_Cover_1024.png| cover Bewareof cover 1024 updated.png| cover (Updated) MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|P1 s avatar on BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|P4 s avatar on 67.png|P1 s avatar 20067.png|P1 s golden avatar 30067.png|P1 s diamond avatar 68.png|P4 s avatar 20068.png|P4 golden avatar 30068.png|P4 s diamond avatar Beware Of The Boys pictos-sprite|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bewareinactive.png|''Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) in the menu Bewareactive.png| cover Bewareof jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) bewareof jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu bewareof jd2018 load.png| loading screen bewareof jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Bewareof jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Bewareof jd2019 load.png| loading screen Bewareof jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images bewareof promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements bewareof promo gameplay 2.jpg|Beta glow Beware Of the Boys Beta Picto.png|Beta pictogram Videos Official Music Video Panjabi MC - Mundian To Bach Ke Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance 4 Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance Now Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Beware Of The Boys 5 stars superstar Nintendo Switch Phone Gameplay Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance 2018 Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné